


after hours

by molgera (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/molgera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross definitely thought Dan was kidding when he said he was gonna send him "sexy texts" one of these days. He doesn't entirely regret being proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after hours

**Dan** :

Hey 

_3:00 am Jan 22_

 

**Ross** :

what’s up?

_3:01 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

Can’t sleep.

_3:05 am Jan 22_

 

**Ross** :

me neither. Holly’s been away for the last few days. Been sleeping on the couch

_3:07 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

Oh, okay.

_3:09 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

I miss you.

_3:10 am Jan 22_

 

**Ross** :

You saw me like 5 hours ago

_3:11 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

What are you wearing?

_3:12 am Jan 22_

**Ross** :

Seriously?

_3:13 am Jan 22_

 

Dan bit his lip, waiting for Ross’s reply, wondering if he had crossed a line. They’d only ever joked about doing something like this.

 

**Ross** :

T-shirt and sweatpants. So hot.

_3:15 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

Seriously, you are though.

_3:16 am Jan 22_

 

**Ross** :

what are you wearing

_3:17 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

Just my boxers. My room’s too hot.

_3:18 am Jan 22_

 

**Ross** :

Show me

_3:18 am Jan 22_

 

Ross’s phone lit up again; this time with a picture message captioned “Wish you were here”. When he opened it he had to stifle a groan. Dan was lying in bed, shirtless, eyes half-lidded, lips parted. Ross knew Dan was absolutely playing it up to get a reaction out of Ross, but he didn’t care. If Ross closed his eyes he could almost hear Dan panting softly, could almost feel his skin, warm beneath his fingertips. He was still looking at the picture when his phone vibrated again.

 

**Dan** :

I really, really wish you were here.

_3:19 am Jan 22_

 

**Ross** :

tell me what you’d do if I were

_3:20 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** : 

I would suck you off. I wanna so bad right now, Ross. You feel so good in my mouth. I could suck you every god damn day and never get tired of it. I’d suck you off until you came in my mouth, and then I’d swallow it all cause you taste so good

_3:25 am Jan 22_

 

**Ross** :

Fuck

_3:26 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

You close?

_3:27 am Jan 22_

 

**Ross** :

Kinda

_3:28 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

god I wanna ride you so damn bad right now

_3:30 am Jan 22_

 

**Ross** :

What else

_3:31 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

I wanna hear your voice. wanna hear you moan while I ride your cock, nice and slow... I want you to tell me how good I look when you fuck me

_3:32 am Jan 22_

 

God, Ross could fucking see it in his head. Dan straddling him, groaning as he lowers himself onto his cock, one hand on his own dick and the other clenched around the sheets in a vice grip. Ross would reach out and wrap his own hand around Dan’s, finding a rhythm as Dan fucked himself onto Ross’s cock.

 

**Ross** :

Can you call. I wanna hear you

_3:34 am Jan 22_

 

**Dan** :

Yeah, hang on.

_3:35 am Jan 22_

 

“Hey.” Ross didn’t know why he was bothering with formalities at this point, though most of it was simply because he didn’t know what to say.

“Hey. How close are you?” By the sound of Dan’s voice, Ross could tell he was almost there.

“Pretty close. Can’t stop thinking about all the stuff you said,” Ross breathes into the phone, “so tell me, Dan, what do you want?”

“I wanna come so bad… I’ve got three fingers in me, but nothing feels as good as your cock. Make me come Ross, tell me I can, tell me how you’d fuck me,” Dan whines, each word sounding more desperate than the last. 

“You’re so good Dan, always so good, you look so fucking pretty when you fuck yourself onto my cock,” Ross choked out. “Could come just looking at you, fuck, Dan…"

“Fuck, Ross, please, tell me I can come,” Dan pleaded, trying desperately to regulate his breathing.

“So good, Dan, you’ve been so good. Come on, that’s it. Come for me,” Ross encourages. Dan comes with a groan, muttering “fuck” and “yes” and “love you” over and over. Ross follows shortly after, albeit quieter. He hears Dan’s breaths evening out on the other end of the line.

“Hey,” Ross laughs quietly into the receiver, “how are you doing?”

“Fucking great. God, you know I love you, right?” Ross doesn’t need to see Dan to know that he’s smiling.

“Never hurts to hear it again.” Ross looks at the clock, the display flashing 3:50 am. “I think I’m gonna try to get some sleep, man. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. Night, Ross.” 

“G’night, Dan.” There’s a moment of silence before Dan hangs up where they’re both still on the line breathing quietly. After sex, Ross usually lets Dan curl up next to him, both reveling in the intimacy of it all, the silence saying so much more than words ever could. Phone calls didn’t really allow for that sort of thing, so Ross grips his phone and thinks “I love you” very hard before hitting the end call button.

Ross rolls onto his side and pulls his blanket up to his chin. Waiting for Holly to get back from trips so that he can sleep in a bed again kind of sucks, and he decides that sexting his boyfriend at three in the morning might not be high on his list of great sexual experiences, but as he drifts off to sleep all he can think about is that he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with the format of texting within a fic because I've seen it done a lot, but haven't really done anything like it myself. It's definitely interesting, especially with something like this because sexting in and of itself is sort of silly to some extent, and really is its own subgenre of texting. Anyhow, everything I write is super self-indulgent or for friends, in this case it's the latter.


End file.
